


How to Love Your Two Best Friends

by KuriKuri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, F/M, M/M, Omega Kira, Omega Stiles, Pining, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s stupid, but Stiles had always thought he’d end up with Scott, like everyone said he would. He’s a strong believer in the idea that alphas and omegas can just be friends – that they’re not always heading towards some inevitable sexual relationship – but his thing with Scott… Well, he’d always kind of thought there was something more to it.</p><p>Not that he resents Kira. He <em>can’t</em> resent Kira – not when she’s practically perfect. He’s never been ignorant of how gorgeous she is, with her glossy hair and pretty skin, and thighs Stiles honestly would love to get his face between. If she wasn’t dating Scott, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Love Your Two Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kira Yukimura Polyamory Saturday!
> 
> Warning: typical ABO associated dub-con (heat sex)

They’re doing it again. Stiles sighs, and tries to refocus on the movie playing on the large TV screen. On the other end of the couch, Scott and Kira are curled up together, bodies pressed snug. Scott’s running a hand through Kira’s hair idly, and altogether it makes a disgustingly cute picture. They’re a picture-perfect alpha/omega pair, the sort of wholesome coupling you’d expect in Disney fairytales and children’s books, but not in real life.

Honestly, Stiles wonders why they bother to invite him over anymore. Sure, Fridays have always been Scott&Stiles nights – ever since they were children and their parents were convinced they’d end up bonded someday – but he’d been unable to tell Scott no when he’d asked if Kira could join. Now, a good three years down the line, Stiles feels more like a third wheel than ever.

Across the couch, Kira whispers something in Scott’s ear and an easy smile spreads across his face.

“You know what, I just remembered something,” Stiles announces, standing up from the couch.

“Stiles?” Kira asks, her brow furrowing in confusion. Scott mirrors her confused expression.

“I have to go do something,” Stiles continues, stumbling over to where his shoes are strewn by the doorway and pulling them on clumsily. “Now.”

“Dude, we never make plans on Friday,” Scott says, and Stiles hates himself a little for putting that hurt sound in his voice.

“Yeah, well, I forgot,” Stiles replies, a bit of a snap in his voice. “And I’m sure you two will find a way to occupy yourselves.”

“Want us to save the rest of the movie for you?” Kira asks, sounding a bit worried.

“It’s fine,” Stiles answers, waving off her concerns. “I might have – a thing.”

“But I thought – ” Scott starts, but Stiles interrupts with a quick, “Later, gators!” and slips quickly out the door.

He walks quickly away from the apartment, only slowing down when he gets into the elevator. He finds himself slumping back against the wall, suddenly, inexplicably exhausted.

It’s stupid, but he’d always thought he’d end up with Scott, like everyone said he would. He’s a strong believer in the idea that alphas and omegas can just be friends – that they’re not always heading towards some inevitable sexual relationship – but his thing with Scott… Well, he’d always kind of thought there was something more to it.

Not that he resents Kira. He  _can’t_  resent Kira – not when she’s practically perfect. He’s never been ignorant of how gorgeous she is, with her glossy hair and pretty skin, and thighs Stiles honestly would love to get his face between. If she wasn’t dating Scott, of course.

He’s never exactly been one to restrict his attraction to a single dynamic or gender.

He kind of wishes he could hate them, actually. Wishes that Scott was just a little more distant, or Kira a little needier, but they’re  _not_ , and it makes Stiles feel like the bad guy for butting in all the time. Sure, they invite him, but maybe it’s time for him to learn how to casually decline.

Sighing, he wonders if it’s time for him to get a life of his own.

\---

He ignores Scott’s texts. It’s a dick move, but he never really got over the habit of ignoring a problem until it just goes away. Which, in his experience, unfortunately doesn’t work that well, but hey, maybe this time he’ll get lucky. Unlikely, but possible.

However, as much as he’d like to ignore the situation forever, Kira’s in his Mythology and Literature of Ancient Mesopotamia course, and unfortunately it’s not a terribly large class.

“Stiles!” she exclaims as she enters the classroom, moving quickly to claim the empty seat to his left, before another classmate decides to snag it. “Are you alright? Scott says you haven’t been answering your phone, and he’s been worried.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles sighs, dismissing her concerns. “Just busy, you know. Got caught up in stuff.”

By which he means he spent the good majority of the last few days binge watching Bill Nye the Science Guy before he started getting melancholy about elementary school science classes with Scott.

“You sure?” Kira asks, her brow furrowed in concern. “You look pretty tired. It’s not your heat week, is it?”

Stiles shakes his head and fiddles with a pencil.

“Well, if you want you can crash at our place for a while before your linguistics class,” Kira says, all earnest sincerity, which kind of makes Stiles want to stab himself in the face. “It’s closer than your apartment, anyway.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Stiles replies. “I was thinking of going to the library. I have a paper for linguistics I need to work on.”

“Stiles – ” Kira starts, but then cuts herself off, pausing for a moment. “Did I – Is this about Scott?”

“What?” Stiles blurts out, blinking at her, his heart rabbiting into overtime.

“Because I know that you two are really close, and if I – I’m not trying to get in the way of that,” she says, looking at him with wide, sincere eyes. “If you guys need me to back off a bit, and let you have more time on your own – ”

“No, it’s not that,” Stiles interrupts, a little relieved that he’s actually telling the truth. Sure, he’d love to have more time with Scott, but not because he doesn’t get enough – It’s just difficult to be constantly reminded of the perfect relationship Scott and Kira have when Kira’s always with them.

“You sure?” Kira asks, concern still in her tone.

“You’re awesome,” Stiles says, completely sincere. “And you’re not getting in the way of our friendship, or whatever you’re thinking.”

“But you’re coming over this weekend, right?” Kira presses, and Stiles has to bite back a sigh. Truth be told, he’d rather not be subjected to another evening of watching her and Scott be all lovey-dovey, but Kira’s always been a difficult person to say no to. Same with Scott, as a matter of fact. God knows how either of them win arguments against each other if they’re battling puppy-dog eyes all the time.

Stiles gives in.

\---

Stiles accidentally sent Scott porn, once.

As dangerously codependent as they’ve always been, that’s never been a line they’ve crossed – on purpose, anyway. They were fifteen at the time, and he’d meant to email the link to Danny if that makes things any better, but he’s honestly not sure it does. It’s not like it was anything terribly embarrassing, either – not daddy kink, or BDSM. Just two omegas in heat, messy and pheromone dazed, going down on each other with soft sighs and moans.

Scott never really commented on it. The next morning at school, Scott had cornered him in the hallway before class and said with utmost sincerity, “I love you no matter what, bro.” Stiles had nodded, a little confused, and that was that. They never even addressed it directly.

Which is why Stiles honestly shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when Scott texts him:  _do u have a crush on kira????_

Stiles gapes for a moment before he finds the wherewithal to text back.

_dude wtf????_

He waits for an agonizingly long few moments as Scott types out a reply.

_i wouldnt blame u_

Stiles finds himself staring again. And alright, Scott basically worships the ground Kira walks on, but Stiles hasn’t forgotten how badly Scott had flipped out back when he’d first found out Allison and Isaac were together, only a few months after her and Scott’s disastrous breakup. The fact that Scott is being so chill when he’s somehow gotten it into his head that Stiles is trying to poach his omega is just… It’s weird.

Stiles kind of wants to say it’s a clear indication that his friendship with Scott is stronger than Scott’s friendship with Isaac, but as much as he likes that idea, something about it doesn’t feel quite right.

_im not trying to poach ur gf_

It’s the truth, at least. As awesome as Kira is, he’s not that kind of asshole. And truth be told, he can’t imagine having Kira without also having Scott, which clearly is never gonna happen; one hot person wanting to get down and dirty with him is nothing short of a miracle –  _two_  is definitely an impossibility.

_i didn’t say u were bro_

Stiles resists the urge to bang his head against the nearest hard surface. Bullet: not dodged. His phone pings with another text from Scott.

_is that why ur acting weird?? cuz i wouldnt b mad if u did like her_

Stiles can’t even begin to puzzle out what Scott is thinking, and it’s unnerving because Scott has always been more or less an open book to him. Granted, the fact that they’re texting instead of talking face to face has probably dulled his Scott reading abilities, but it’s a strange feeling nonetheless.

_im not acting weird_

It’s a painfully obvious deflection, and it takes Scott an entire nerve-wracking minute to reply.

_ok srry_

The message is a relief, but somehow it’s also a disappointment. Stiles would never describe Scott as pushy, but letting it go when he thinks something is bother Stiles… Well, it’s not typical, to say the least. Still, Stiles is a little grateful that he doesn’t have to come up with any more excuses.

Stiles collapses onto his bed and wonders how he’s going to survive Friday night.

\---

Stiles has never really gotten out of the habit of illegally making keys to people’s houses. As far as habits go, it’s a pretty bad one, but the only time it’s ever really gotten him in trouble was the time Mrs. McCall almost brained him with a baseball bat, thinking he was a home invader. Which, alright, _technically_  he was.

It also gets him in trouble today, because he lets himself into Scott and Kira’s apartment just in time to hear Kira say, “We need to talk to Stiles about – ”

She cuts herself off, though, as both she and Scott turn to stare at him, illegal key still in the lock.

“Talk to me about what?” he asks, trying to keep his tone light.

“About – ” Kira starts, but Scott interrupts with, “About what movie we wanna watch tonight.”

Stiles doesn’t miss the surprised look Kira shoots Scott, and even without it, his lie is completely obvious, but Stiles just clenches his jaw and doesn’t comment on it. He’s not exactly in a position to criticize Scott, considering the amount of lying he’s been doing lately.

“I picked last time,” Stiles says, shrugging. He closes the door and carelessly toes off his shoes, leaving them in the corner of the hallway before making his way over to the couch. “You guys have to come up with something.”

“Star Wars?” Kira suggests, and before Stiles can get a word in edgewise, Scott says, “Sure.”

Stiles finds himself floundering for a moment, mouth gaping open, because he’s been telling Scott he needs to watch Star Wars for  _years_ , but it’s never actually happened. But now suddenly that Kira’s suggested it, he’s all gung-ho.

Alright, maybe “gung-ho” is too much of an exaggeration, but his point still stands.

“Stiles?” Kira asks, sounding concerned, but Stiles forces himself to give her a thumbs up before flopping down on the worn couch in the middle of the room.

“Did you guys already order the pizza?” Stiles asks, curling up in what he’s come to think of as his corner of the couch.

“Yeah,” Scott replies, plopping himself down on the couch, too. “Hawaiian and meat lover’s, like usual.”

Stiles really shouldn’t be as pleased as he is about Scott remembering his pizza preferences – god knows, they’ve shared enough pizzas by now – but there’s something annoyingly domestic inside him that likes the idea of the three of them having a regular order: Kira’s Hawaiian, Stiles’ meat lover’s, and Scott stealing slices from both.

For the first time that night, Stiles manages a small smile.

However, they’re five minutes into the movie when Scott decides to interrupt the dramatic music.

“Dude, why do you always sit all the way over there?” he asks, looking over at Stiles with his deep brown puppy eyes.

“I… like it here?” Stiles replies, his answer more tentative than what he was aiming for.

“C’mon, we don’t bite,” Kira says with a smile just the wrong end of mischievous, leaning over to pull Stiles towards her by the wrist. He flounders for a moment, loses his balance, and somehow finds himself with his head in Kira’s lap and Scott’s fingers carded through his hair.

He tries to focus back on the movie, but whenever he finally manages to lose himself in the action, Scott’s long fingers brush against his nape or Kira shifts her thighs under his head. Stiles doesn’t know if he’s being punished or rewarded for something, honestly. He feels so tense, wonders if they can tell how keyed up and aroused he is.

But then Scott starts gently massaging his scalp, and Stiles decides to stop fighting it.

He’s boneless and pliant against them, just relaxing into the two of them. He feels honest to god  _pampered_ , like some royal omega of olden days. And as he focuses back in on the movie, he’s almost grateful that it’s in this way he’s sharing his favorite movie with Scott for the first time, all three of them curled together.

It just feels… right.

\---

Stiles wakes up in a room which is familiar, but definitely not his. It takes him a moment to orient himself, and he jolts upright as he realizes that he’s still sprawled out over Scott and Kira’s couch. Someone’s placed a blanket over him and shoved a pillow under his head, but Stiles still finds himself panicking a little as he wonders how he’s going to face Scott and Kira now.

He grimaces as he wonders if he can make, “oh yeah, I totally don’t have a crush on Scott – I just fell asleep with him petting my hair,” and “don’t worry, I’m definitely not into Kira – it’s not like I fell asleep in her lap or anything,” sound better than they actually are.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Kira chirps, startling Stiles so much he only barely manages to keep himself from falling off the couch.

“Sorry about falling asleep on you guys last night,” Stiles replies, pulling himself up off the couch and stretching.

“Scott and I agreed you were too cute to wake,” Kira says with a grin, and Stiles is pretty sure his heart skips a beat. They shouldn’t be allowed to just say things like that. It’s just unfair to him, getting his hopes up for a split-second.

“Where is Scott?” Stiles asks, his words a little muffled by a wide yawn. He turns to Kira and finally gets a good look at her, still clad in pajamas. They make her look so soft, and a little smaller, with the way the t-shirt – which Stiles is pretty sure belongs to Scott – hangs off her lithe frame.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Kira answers, already heading in the aforementioned direction. “I think he said something about bacon.”

“Be still, my heart,” Stiles groans, and Kira laughs.

When they walk into the kitchen, Scott is, in fact, making bacon. And because the world has apparently decided it’s Torture Stiles Week, he’s doing it shirtless. Of course. Stiles has to bite back another groan, and not a happy one this time. The look Kira gives him entirely too knowing for his comfort.

“Poptarts are in the far left cabinet over the microwave,” Scott says, shooting Stiles a slightly crooked smile.

“You know me too well,” Stiles replies, mirroring Scott’s smile as he makes a beeline for the indicated cupboard. He digs up a packet of chocolate chip poptarts, and if he wasn’t already in love, he’d probably fall right there.

“You have class at eleven, right?” Kira asks, boosting herself up onto one of the high stools at the small kitchen island.

“Shit, what time is it?” Stiles asks, looking around for a clock.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only ten,” Scott answers, scooping the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate covered neatly in paper towels.

“I still have to get back to my apartment and change so I don’t look like I’m doing the walk of shame all day,” Stiles mutters around a mouthful of poptart, trying to scarf it down fast enough so that he’ll still have time to get back to his apartment.

“Dude, just borrow some of my clothes,” Scott says, making Stiles choke a little on his poptart. It’s not like they haven’t shared clothes before, but that was so long ago, back before they presented and adults started making it clear that unbonded alphas and omegas sharing clothes was “improper”. Harris gave him detention once for wearing Scott’s sweatshirt, because it was an inappropriate “public display of affection” and “clearly distracting” to Scott. Which was complete and utter bull, but hey, it’s Harris.

Stiles finds himself looking over at Kira, a little panicked, because Scott may be oblivious to the connotations of his offer, but Kira surely can’t be. However, instead of hurt or anger in her expression, he sees nothing short of delight.

“I’ll go find something that fits you,” Kira announces, practically skipping out of the room, and leaving Scott and Stiles alone together.

“You’re seriously okay with this?” Stiles asks tentatively, once Kira is out of earshot.

“Sure. Why not?” Scott replies, all earnest puppy eyes once again.

“Dude, you two are practically bonded,” Stiles tries to explain, still floundering at how fucking  _oblivious_  Scott is being. “I don’t wanna make things weird.”

“You’re my best friend,” Scott says, as if that magically explains everything.

Stiles opens his mouth to protest further, but before he can, Kira returns with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

“These should probably fit, but if they don’t I can do some more digging,” Kira says, dumping the clothes into Stiles arms. It seems like there’s far more there than he could possibly need for just one day of classes.

“Wait, are those – ” Stiles starts, wrinkling his nose. “Hey! I maintain the right to wear my own fucking boxers.”

“If you insist,” Kira says, looking at him with big, faux innocent eyes. Stiles is pretty sure he sees Scott’s ears go pink. Is Kira trying to get back at Scott for offering him his clothes or something?

“Right, well, I’m just gonna go – ” Stiles cuts himself off, motioning vaguely in the direction of the bathroom before fleeing.

After securely locking the door behind him, Stiles makes a beeline for the sink and splashes water over his face, just to make sure he isn’t somehow still dreaming. He finds himself staring blankly at his reflection for a moment, before glancing back to the pile of clothes.

He sighs and starts picking through them. There’s a pair of worn jeans which look like they’re probably about his size, and Scott’s old Camp Yippie Yappie t-shirt, from when they were fourteen and their parents thought summer camp would be a good experience for them. In the mix is also a sweatshirt which smells distinctly of Kira, but which looks like it’s probably big enough to fit him, even though he’s wider in the shoulders.

Stiles dresses quickly, trying to ignore the way his scent mingles with Scott and Kira’s. Scott’s boxers lie on the floor accusingly, and Stiles feels guilty every time he glances at them. As he steps out of the bathroom, he feels vulnerable and exposed, like Scott and Kira are going to realize how hopelessly gone on them he is the moment they see him.

However, when he gets back into the kitchen, neither of them comment on it. Kira just shoots him a bright smile and Scott offers him bacon, which is about par for the course with them.

Stiles goes about the rest of his day trying not to just bury his face in the clothes and breathe in their scents. He’s successful until he gets back to his apartment, where he falls asleep still clad in them.

\---

It takes Stiles a good five days to return the clothing. Partially, because it feels so good to breathe in Scott and Kira’s scents and envelop himself in them, and, partially, because he’s afraid of facing them again. This may or may not be related to the fact that he woke up with morning wood the first night, and guiltily jerked off while wearing the clothes. He’s washed them about three times now, but he’s a little worried that maybe Scott and Kira will still be able to smell it, how he’d shamelessly rubbed all over them and almost made them irreversibly come and slick-stained.

Still, he has to face the music eventually.

He plans on just dropping by after class, leaving them, and getting the hell out of dodge –  _maybe_  endure some brief small talk before making his excuses. Unfortunately, that’s not how it goes down.

The first thing he notices when he opens the door is a sweet scent, intoxicating and rich. He feels dizzy with it, lightheaded, and it takes him a moment to find his balance again.

“Stiles?” he hears someone asks as he stumbles further into the apartment.

“Kira?” he replies, staring at her, his mouth hanging open. As he veers closer to her, the scent gets stronger. “Holy shit, is that – are you – ”

Before he can finish his thought, though, Kira closes the distance between them, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and heat glazed eyes.

“You smell so good,” she moans, nuzzling into his neck, and Stiles flounders with his hands, unsure what to do with them.

“I-I thought your heat wasn’t for another week – ” Stiles stutters as he stumbles backwards away from Kira, but she stays with him the entire way until he trips back onto the couch, sending them both sprawling.

“You know my heat schedule?” Kira asks, pulling away just long enough to frown at him.

“Totally n-not the point,” Stiles manages, sucking in a sharp breath as Kira climbs back on top of him. He’s definitely had wet dreams like this – although, usually with more Scott involved – and it’s getting hard to remember why he shouldn’t be doing this, when Kira’s all needy and aroused on top of him.

Kira moans again and leans down to kiss Stiles, but he manages to turn his head in time to avoid it. Not that it helps much, because Kira settles for mouthing at his jaw instead, blunt teeth scraping against his skin. Stiles lets out a little moan of his own at the sensation, hands coming up to tangle in Kira’s hair, as she fists her own hand in the fabric of his shirt.

With every passing moment and every touch of skin, Stiles loses a little more control. He hates himself for it – knowing that Kira only wants him because she’s in heat and Scott isn’t here – but  _fuck_  does it feel good. His cock is hard in his jeans, pressing up against the confining fabric, and he’s slick too, well on his way to soaking his underwear.

“Is Scott – does Scott know – ” Stiles pants as Kira rocks against him.

“Called ’m,” she slurs against Stiles’ neck, breath hot against his skin.

“Alright, then you don’t – you don’t need – ” Stiles says, as he tries to gently pry her off of him.

“But I  _do_ ,” Kira whines, voice high pitched and desperate. “Need both of you.”

Stiles feel his entire body flush with new heat at Kira’s words, because it’s like she plucked them straight out of his guilty fantasies. He screws his eyes shut and tries to control himself, but she wants him  _now_ , she  _said_  she wants him and –

Kira presses their lips together, and Stiles lets himself be kissed.

Which is how Scott finds them when he bursts through the door, who knows how long later. Stiles really hasn’t been keeping track of time much, except in increments of his hand moving further up Kira’s thigh, under her skirt.

“Stiles?” he hears Scott say, but Scott’s voice sounds far away, and it’s not until Kira breaks their current kiss that Stiles finds himself able to focus on it.

The minute he lays eyes on Scott, though, his heartbeat trips into overtime. He does his best to scramble away from Kira, but it’s no use with her clinging to him as tightly as she is – even if she wasn’t, Scott’s seen enough incriminating evidence already. It’s not like Stiles’ hard on has dissipated either, still jutting up against the denim of his jeans. He’s sure his mouth is red and swollen too, if Kira’s appearance is anything to go by. And  _hickeys_ , god, he probably has at least five from the way Kira had been attacking his neck earlier.

“I – Scott, I didn’t – I’m so sorry – ” Stiles says, stumbling over his words as he tries to find a way to apologize for taking advantage of Kira – fuck, how’s he ever going to look her in the eye again when she’s back in her right mind?

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Scott replies, and Stiles has absolutely no clue how Scott can say shit like that when it’s clearly  _not_  okay.

“I’ll get out of your hair, I just – ” Stiles stutters, trying to stand up from the couch, but Kira pulls him back down.

“You should stay with us,” she mumbles, but she doesn’t know what she’s saying,  _can’t_  know what she’s saying –

“If you want,” Scott says suddenly, voice surprisingly soft. Stiles stares at him for a moment, mouth falling open as he tries to figure out if Scott actually said what he thinks Scott said. “But if you’re not comfortable with me being here, I won’t – ”

“Wait,  _I’m_  not comfortable with  _you_  being here?” Stiles repeats, blindsided. Scott breaks eye contact, looks down at the floor.

“You’re the one being skittish,” Kira replies, still pressed right up against Stiles. “Avoiding us and all.”

“I’m not – I don’t want to ruin your perfect fucking relationship just because you’re in heat, and Scott wasn’t around,” Stiles says, his words coming out a little harsher than he’d intended. Kira frowns.

“You want Scott, right?” she says, her voice awfully steady for an omega in heat.

“That doesn’t matter – ” Stiles snaps.

“And he wants you,” Kira interrupts, making Stiles’ words catch in his throat. His eyes automatically snap to Scott, who looks tense all over again.

“You want me?” Stiles asks, voice small as he peers up at Scott. Scott flounders for a moment, glancing at Kira for advice, but then he looks back to Stiles and asks, “Can I…?”

Stiles isn’t entirely sure what he means, but he nods anyway.

Scott leans in and a moment later Stiles feels a foreign pair of lips on his own, soft and a little chapped. Scott’s slower with the kiss than Kira was, careful in his exploration of Stiles’ mouth where Kira had been all desperate excitement. Next to them, Stiles hears Kira groan softly, reflexively grinding down on Stiles’ lap and making him whimper into Scott’s mouth.

“Was that okay?” Scott asks, his expression open and a little raw.

“No, it was horrible,” Stiles croaks, but before Scott can pull away, he adds, “I think we’ll have to try it again. For practicing purposes.”

Scott’s face breaks out into a huge grin.

“Dick,” he says, but it’s fond, and he leans in to kiss Stiles again, rougher this time, teeth scraping against Stiles’ lips. Stiles kisses back just as vigorously, but a moment later he’s brought back out of his daze by Kira’s small hands slipping up under his shirt.

“Hoooly shit,” he hisses as her fingers skate over one of his nipples, toying with it until it hardens. “Are you trying to get us to pay attention to you?”

“Not like I’m in heat or anything,” she mutters, words still a little slurred as she lazily grinds against Stiles. She leans over to capture Scott’s mouth then, Scott’s hand immediately going to tangle in her hair, and Stiles isn’t sure that he’s ever seen anything so sexy before. It’s not like he’s never seen them kiss, but it’s always been short pecks, chaste things, while Scott and Kira’s lips moving together now are pure sex.

“Bedroom,” Kira pants when she breaks the kiss, stumbling up off the couch and capturing Stiles’ and Scott’s wrists, dragging them towards the bedroom. Stiles is still a little heat-hormone dazed, though, and finds himself stumbling a little, but then Scott’s arm wraps around his waist to help steady him.

Somehow all three of them make it to the bedroom. Stiles hops around for a moment, floundering while trying to divest himself of his shoes and socks. Scott helps him with the shirt, pulling it off over his head, and Stiles returns the favor, but not before sucking a large bruise onto the side of Scott’s neck.

Kira, meanwhile, has pressed herself up behind Scott. She’s quicker at undressing than they are, apparently, and her bare breasts are flush against the warm skin of Scott’s back. She snakes her arms around Scott to tug at his belt buckle, letting out a small annoyed sound when it doesn’t cooperate with her. Stiles laughs and takes over, roughly and quickly undoing Scott’s belt to try and distract himself from his pounding, nervous heart.

He divests Scott of his belt, but before he can get his hands on Scott’s jeans, Scott takes care of it for him, pulling them down with one swift movement. Stiles blinks as he realizes that he’s the only one not entirely naked now, Kira’s skirt lying in a colorful lump on the floor.

“Stiles, if you’re still feeling weird about this – ”  Scott starts, apparently sensing his momentary discomfort, but before he can finish his sentence, Stiles unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down, along with his underwear. It’s kind of gross, how soaked his boxers are, but he ignores it and throws them off to the side. Harder to ignore, though, is the bit of slick dampening his thighs. He’s not even the one in heat, but he’s already sloppy for it.

Before he can manage to somehow make things awkward, though, Kira whines an insistent, “ _Scott_ ,” and Stiles is brought back to the situation at hand – the situation in which Kira needs something inside her, sooner rather than later. Stiles knows intimately how achy and empty heat can make you, and he feels guilty that his own drama has kept Kira from being sated for so long already.

Scott soothes her with a kiss and maneuvers her back to the bed where she sprawls out, legs spread, slick already starting to dampen the sheets slightly. Scott settles on top of her and Stiles crawls up onto the bed, too, feeling a little disconnected as he watches them kiss. Kira moans again and cants her hips.

Scott lines himself up to slide in, but before he can, Kira’s eyes meet Stiles and she interrupts with a breathy, “Wait, wait – ”

“Kira – ?” Scott starts, concern evident in his tone.

“On my side – I wanna – ” she pants as she rolls over into the other position. Scott slots into position behind her automatically, his chest pressed to her back. However, before Stiles tries to figure out where he’s supposed to fit, Kira pulls him flush against her front, capturing his lips in a kiss as she arches back against Scott. Scott takes that as a cue to finally thrust inside, knocking a small gasp out of Kira.

Stiles kisses back roughly, swallowing her moans as Scott continues thrusting, strong and even. She clutches at him, blunt nails dragging against his skin, and Stiles lets out a whine of his own. With every thrust, Kira gets pushed up against him, her stomach dragging against his cock. It’s not enough, though, not quite what he needs, and Stiles finds himself snaking a hand back to sink a finger into his neglected hole.

Moaning against Kira’s mouth, he adds another almost immediately, clenching down on them and trying to find a better angle. Kira looks at him dazedly for a moment before seeming to come back to herself a bit. Her mouth falls open into a small ‘o’ and she loosens her grip on his shoulders to dip a hand down, playing with Stiles’ rim.

“You two are killing me,” Scott groans against Kira’s neck, watching them with dark eyes, pupils blown impossibly wide with arousal.

“Says the guy who roped me into a fucking threesome,” Stiles pants, breath hitching as Kira slides in a finger next to his own, stretching him even further.

“Kira’s fault,” Scott groans, making Kira laugh and crane her head back to kiss Scott.

She breaks the kiss all too soon, though, and says, “You two?” her voice still a little breathy.

Stiles reluctantly slides his fingers out of himself, and shifts around a bit in order to prop himself up and lean over Kira, capturing Scott’s mouth in a kiss. It’s no less passionate than their previous ones, but it’s a little more languid this time, a little less urgent as Scott somehow manages to continue making small thrusts into Kira.

Stiles groans as he feels Kira slip another finger inside him, and then a third, curling them  _just right_ , so that he’s shoving himself back onto them, chasing his pleasure. Scott grins against his lips, and Stiles whines again as Kira rubs her fingers directly against the perfect little spot inside of him.

They break the kiss, and Stiles finds himself pressing himself up against Kira’s side again, panting against her neck.

“Fuck,” Scott groans as he redoubles his efforts, thrusting harder into Kira until her every breath is interrupted by soft moans. Stiles somehow finds the wherewithal to move a hand down to rub at Kira’s clit. She presses back against his hand, and worries the skin of his throat with blunt teeth before her whole body tenses up and she comes, clenching tight around Scott, who, only a couple of thrusts later, comes too, tying her tightly with his knot.

For a moment, Stiles just gazes at them with hooded eyes, overwhelmed by how gorgeous they are as they come. However, he finds himself whimpering again as Scott carefully draws Kira’s fingers out of his hole. Kira looks exhausted and spent, overwhelmed by heat, but Stiles can’t help the way he whines as his body clenches down on a whole lot of nothing.

“Hey,” Scott murmurs softly, kissing him again. “Hey, just – let me – ”

Scott’s longer, thicker fingers slide into him and Stiles groans, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Scott feels so  _good_ inside him, steady and sure. He curls his fingers and doesn’t hit that sweet spot quite as quickly as Kira, but when he finds it he rubs against it with just the right amount of pressure. Stiles finds himself burying his face in Kira’s neck again as he rocks his hips in rhythm with Scott’s fingers.

Somehow, Kira manages to find the strength to wrap a hand around Stiles’ neglected cock, stroking firmly – and that’s really all it takes. Stiles comes with a muffled cry, spilling across Kira’s belly as fresh slick runs down Scott’s fingers. He shivers a little when Scott finally removes his fingers, easing them out of him slowly.

Stiles shifts a little, trying to find a more comfortable position, but Kira’s arms wrap around him like vices, holding him in place.

“Stay,” she mutters, and there’s a hint of panic to her tone, and maybe it’s just her heat hormones talking, but Stiles feels a flood of warmth in his chest at being wanted as he relaxes back against her.

“’m not goin’ anywhere,” he mumbles, throwing an arm over her side, just reaching long enough to cover Scott, too.

Scott smiles at him, soft and a little crooked, and Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to stay forever, if he has any say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
